Desolation Damned
by PaleRevenge
Summary: "His mind was racing at 1000 miles per hour to try and make sense of the situation. But all this did was create more and more questions he wanted to ask, each one of them tripping over each other to try and be the one to get asked first." Vampires, Frerard, Ray Toro's murder case WARNING: FRERARD (yay! ), rated T at the moment (may change later) :3


**IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS IS GOING TO BE A FRERARD STORY :3**

**Hey, killjoys! :D Sooooo... I actually wrote this a few years back but never got round to publishing it because I thought it was crap, but I just found it on my laptop and tweaked a few things here and there so hopefully it isn't as bad as it was originally xD Annnnnndddd the following chapters will be longer - yay! ^^**

**So... uh... I dunno what else to say ;_; I'm bad at things like this... **

**OH YEAH, enjoy! ^^**

Rated T for language and horror :3

* * *

The young man lying in the back of the car started to wake up, still unaware of the events that had taken place. He didn't know where he was or why he felt like the space around him was moving. He was still having trouble opening his eyes or even moving, he was extremely tired. His eyes started to flicker open but everything was blurred.

When his vision returned to normal he realised he was lying in the back of a car with his arms held behind his back with handcuffs. He noticed a man in the front of the car humming to the music on the radio, he looked rather old but looked pretty cool.

"Umfgh…" The younger man tried to speak but his tongue just slopped messily around his mouth. Clearly, his mouth hadn't woken up yet.

The older man glanced at him through the rear view mirror.

"You awake yet?"

The younger man shook his head instead of saying anything because he still didn't trust his mouth, the older man laughed.

"Well, you better wake up soon. Can you remember anything yet? Okay, simple question, what's your name?"

The younger man had to think. His brain wasn't fully functional yet, like his body. "Um… Jerry… no, it's Gerard."

"Nice to meet you Gerard, I'm Officer Johnston." He flicked off the radio and started to look at Gerard through the rear view mirror.

"Wh-where am I?" Gerard somehow managed to shuffle around into a semi-normal sitting position, so he could see the Officer more clearly. He was wearing a dark blue police uniform with a matching hat, black sunglasses that covered his eyes and a very big grey moustache.

"Take a look around, where do you think?"

"Um... in a p-police car, on a motorway somewhere?" Gerard was looking around frantically, his raven black hair swishing round every time he turned his head and his hazel eyes were swimming with confusion. The reality of the situation was only now setting in.

The Officer nodded, "Spot on, young'un. I'm driving you to New Jersey's prison." He said it as if it was the most casual thing in the world and the edge of his lips slowly curving upwards when Gerard's eyes widened in horror.

"W-WHAT?! I've done nothing wrong!" Gerard shouted, his body started it shake slightly, fear setting in and his eyes were still as round as saucers.

The officer sighed, "You have been arrested for the murder of Ray Toro."

"…What?" He whispered, it took him a few seconds to reply and the sound was barely audible and somehow he made his eyes even wider.

An uncomfortable silence filled the car. Gerard was frozen to the spot, his mind racing at 1000 miles per hour to try and make sense of the situation. But all this did was create more and more questions he wanted to ask, each one of them tripping over each other to try and be the one to get asked first.

"So… let me guess, you didn't do it?" Another smile played on the Officer's lips.

"… N-no, why would I? He was one of my _best_ friends! Without him… the band would be nothing." He dropped his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes, trying to wake up from this awful nightmare. This just couldn't be real.

"Sorry kid, we all you know you did it. There's solid evidence and everything."

"I swear it wasn-," Gerard looked up and his eyes widened. "OFFICER LOOK OU-"

**Then everything went silent.**


End file.
